


Playing with Magic

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Worship, Copious Amounts of Cum, Face-Fucking, M/M, Slut Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Since he was a little kid, Stiles had always been curious. His poor father had lost count a long time ago of how many times his son’s inquisitive nature had caused him trouble. This curiosity burned even brighter after Stiles discovered his spark powers and became the Hale Pack’s emissary. Fortunately, despite his quirks, he was accepted into the fold with surprising ease; his role quickly cemented, not just as a spark, but also as Derek’s new boyfriend.One of his favorite discoveries came in an ancient grimoire that had been tucked away in the Deaton’s personal archives for years. Mesmerized with all the book’s powerful spells, it was only a matter of time before Stiles got into some enchanted mischief. It happened one day when he found a very specific charm in the grimoire’s pages.The result? He cast a spell on himself that granted a lasting erection whenever he wanted, grew his dick, and filled his balls with magical amounts of cum.





	Playing with Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a commission for [imajorinstiles](http://imajorinstiles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for proofreading.

Since he was a little kid, Stiles had always been curious. His poor father had lost count a long time ago of how many times his son’s inquisitive nature had caused him trouble. 

This curiosity burned even brighter after Stiles discovered his spark powers and became the Hale Pack’s emissary. Fortunately, despite his quirks, he was accepted into the fold with surprising ease; his role quickly cemented, not just as a spark, but also as Derek’s new boyfriend.

Protecting his friends and defending Hale pack territory, Stiles was able to put his thirst for knowledge to good use at last. He spent countless hours reading the books Derek found in his family’s basement, researching on the internet, and analyzing pages of old documents. 

One of his favorite discoveries came in an ancient grimoire that had been tucked away in the Deaton’s personal archives for years. Mesmerized with all the book’s powerful spells, it was only a matter of time before Stiles got into some enchanted mischief. It happened one day when he found a very specific charm in the grimoire’s pages. 

The result? He cast a spell on himself that granted a lasting erection whenever he wanted, grew his dick, and filled his balls with magical amounts of cum. 

At first Stiles worried Derek might scold him for abusing such powerful magic, but he quickly found it the opposite. His insatiable power-bottom boyfriend was delighted (and impressed) and put the spell to use immediately. They’d both enjoyed the grimoire’s magic as often as possible after that, and this present moment was no different.

Derek’s face was wrecked with strain as Stiles facefucked his mouth with striking determination. 

“Open your mouth wider and take my whole cock, Derek. That’s it!” Stiles bucked his hips off the edge of his bed, his naked boyfriend kneeling between his legs. 

Tears leaked from Derek’s eyes while Stiles raped his throat. The sounds he made as he was orally abused could be have been easily mistaken for the soundtrack of a porno. His face was flushed. It shone with spit and drying spunk from the huge load Stiles had recently showered him with. 

As he stared up at Stiles, Derek’s right eye was barely open, his eyelashes all but glued together with thick layers of cum. It clung to his trimmed stubble and hung off his sharp cheekbones, dripped like sweat from his brow and dangled off of his chin in long, sticky strings.

Stiles had both hands holding onto Derek’s head, pulling it down to meet his rhythmic thrusts. His debased Alpha made a beautiful sight, Stiles thought, kneeling on the floor, his  face cum-covered, his lips stretched around his big dick. 

_ Whoever thought Derek Fucking Hale would be such a cock slut? _

Pushing harder, Stiles pulled Derek’s head down, making the Alpha swallow him to the root. Holding him in place he watched Derek struggle to breathe. It was a shame with all their strengths even werewolves needed air.

Suddenly, he let go and slid his fat cock out of Derek’s sloppy maw.

“Fuck.. Stiles…” Pulling back quickly, Derek gasped as soon as Stiles’s cock slipped from his mouth. He coughed, ignoring the globs of spit and cum that flew from his lips in the process.

“You like it like that though, don’t you?” Stiles asked, leaning back on the bed, bracing himself on his hands.

Eyes still watering, Derek smirked. He wiped some spunk from his face and sucked it from his fingers. “No, Stiles, I don’t like it...” He hungrily eyed the massive enchanted rod jutting from between skinny thighs.

“I love it. And that giant fuckstick.”

“It's all yours, big guy,” Stiles jerked chin to his cock. “Better get it slick and ready, cause it’s going in your ass soon!”

Using the back of his hand to wipe more cum froth off his face, the Alpha took some deep breaths before lunging forward. Grabbing the base of Stiles’ cock with both hands, he sucked its fat leaking head.

Under the werewolf’s skilled mouth Stiles head dropped back. Basking in the wet warmth enveloping him, his magically enhanced ten-inch dick was hard as rock. 

Derek popped off to slide his tongue along its underside. He moved up and down, bathing the throbbing length with spit. Before going back to the head and sucking it, he flicked the tip of his tongue into the slit.

“Fuck, Derek…” Stiles groaned, resting one hand on Derek’s bobbing head. “W-where did you learn to do this?”

Popping his mouth off with a smack, Derek responded. “All over… It took years of practice.” He smiled before he went to worship Stiles’s fuzzy-haired balls and said, “Though I never had as hot a piece to work with before.” His hands leisurely stroked Stiles’scock, while his mouth dipped down to engulf his ballsac. 

The werewolf’s eagerness was getting Stiles off.  He felt a pull in his nuts apart from Derek’s lips.

“Stop. Stop, I’m close!...” He tapped Derek’s head, making the alpha pull off him with a lewd slurp.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Derek gently pumped Stiles cock a few more times. “God, I can’t stop touching this dick. I want it!”

Stiles rolled his eyes in mock exasperation at Derek’s sluttiness. He patted the mattress beside him.

“Hop up.”

The werewolf promptly obeyed, getting on all fours on the mattress, his hairy calves hanging off its edge. 

Stiles saw a puddle left where Derek had been kneeling. Positioning himself behind the wolf’s fat ass he grumbled, “Fuck, Derek, you leaked on my floor. Dad is gonna be pissed if he sees that. When we’re done, you’re cleaning that up.” 

Derek threw a glare over his shoulder, arched his spine and growled. “Stiles, stop talking about dirty floors and fuck me!”

The werewolf’s sharp words and submissive pose made Stiles cock drip a thick string of precum on Derek’s asscheek.

“You can’t help to boss around even when are on bottom, can you?”

“Stiles!” 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles laughed as he lined himself up. He pressed his cockhead to Derek’s hole, but the rim’s resistance made it slip off to the side. Derek groaned.

“Sorry, sourwoulf. Give me some help here.”

Derek relaxed his hole. Stiles tried again, slotting his tip in the winking ring. The fat, spit-slicked head finally slipped inside, making Derek moan and clutch at Stiles’s batman sheets.

“Fuck, you’re big,”

“I’m almost there...” Stiles slapped Derek’s ass, hard, watching his handprint bloom,  just to disappear in matter of seconds while he bottomed out with one long thrust.

The alpha squirmed, pressing his chest into the mattress, pushing his ass up. Stiles held tight to Derek’s hips. Not giving the werewolf time to get used the burning stretch, he quickly set a fierce, steady rhythm, 

The slap of skin on skin filled the room, bedframe jerking as Derek bucked back, matching Stiles’ pace. His stubbled cheek brushed against the soft sheets before he bit them, teeth clamped into the cotton, muffling his noises. 

Stiles noticed.

“Don’t hold back, Der. I wanna hear you” He slapped his boyfriend’s rippling ass again, harder. 

This sent a jolt of electricity up Derek’s spine. “Shit, you fucker!..” the Alpha hissed through his dropped fangs as Stiles huge dick stroked over his prostate. 

The smells of sex overtook the room, not that it was much better before. Derek’s sensitive nose scrunched every time he entered Stiles’ space from the weird combined reek of spark magic, fast food, and teenage jizz.

But right now, fuck smells! The only thing he gave a shit about was the delicious abuse of his hole under Stiles punishing pace.

“Give it to me, Stiles! C’mon!” he screamed, widening his knees to get better leverage as he bucked back, rolling his hips to coax Stiles’s cum out.

“Derek, you’re going to kill me..”

The Alpha smirked, clenching around Stiles, pushing his boy further.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Stiles shouted, hips faltering.

“Come in me! I want it inside!” Derek pushed his ass up higher, making sure Stiles’s dick was securely in him. 

Stiles leaned over Derek, groaning. His hips trembled, his balls tightened, and he spilled long, thick spurts of spunk in Derek’s ass. No matter that he’d cum twice already, his spelled balls unloaded huge gluts of cum.

When Stiles groaned, Derek felt it deep in his hole as his guts were bathed in ounces of hot jizz. Sweet pressure on his prostate still, he grabbed his hard neglected cock and stroked it fast until his own orgasm spilled on Batman’s fabric face beneath him.

Derek twisted back, grabbing Stiles for a wet, passionate kiss. They locked lips for a long time as he relished his boyfriend’s flavor and sensation of semen aftershocks pumping into him.

“This spell,” Derek groaned, as cum overflowed his ass, leaking from his rim around Stiles’s shaft. “Maybe I should memorize it, just in case you forget.”

Chuckling, Stiles bit Derek’s earlobe before he whispered into his ear. “Don’t worry sourwolf, I’m getting it tattooed on me tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
